Fire Emblem: The Legend of the Brave
by Andehshun
Summary: The world of Fire Emblem returns.. Think of this as FE8, with all new characters.
1. Introduction to Kaon

"Introduction to Kaon"  
  
The summer sun sat lazily in the high of the blue sky, it's gaze flowing over the soft, green landscape of the Sacae Plains. A lone figure leaned against a solid oak tree, a slender blade held lightly within their right hand, the point jabbed into the soft earth. The figure's eyes gleamed a deep crimson as the blade pulled free from the earth, flicking upward as the twang of the bow's string subsided, the arrow splintering across the blade of the slim sword, deflecting it to the side.  
  
"Who are you!?" The archer called out from his perch on a far off tree, the bright green colors of his gear barely visible within the leaves.  
  
The figure with the blade set his free hand to the bark of the tree and pushed off, the slim sword gliding silently through the air. The cloaked figure took off into a run, the archer letting fly multiple arrows at once, each thudding harmlessly into the soft earth. The figure launched itself upward, the blade stripping through the leaves and tearing across the mandible of the archer, a scream of pain wrenching out through his scarlet lips, blood soaking his form. The archer fell from the tree, landing lifeless beneath the shadow of the massive oak, the cloaked figure landing a foot to the right of him. The hood of the black trench coat slipped from the figure's head, a hairline of his own crimson trickling down his cheek, his black and red streaked hair shifting lightly beneath the soft breeze of the plains. He glanced at the archer's corpse and slid the blade tip across the grass, cleaning the blood from it.  
  
"The name.. Is Kaon.."   
  
And with a smirk, the unmasked warrior set off on foot away from the kill. Though raised as a bandit, he did not loot the archer. He left him there for all the world to see his handiwork with the blade. 


	2. Udarld's Royal Secret

"Udarld's Royal Secret"  
  
The kingdom of Udarld was once peaceful, but as the latest king set his foot upon the throne, all hell broke loose within the state. The king was a tyrant at best, forcing his son and wife to watch as he slaughtered the citizens of his villages, letting the bandits do as they wished. Aiden, the son of the king, had turned twenty-seven and was annoyed by how unworthy his father was to be king. Trained by the knights of Udarld, Aiden had become one of the best within the kingdom, but his father shed no pride upon his son, barely ever looking in his direction. Aiden, with blonde locks that hung about his nose, and beautiful green eyes that women adore, got respect from all those who knew him, but not from his father, nor any of his father's advisors.  
  
One day, while training, Aiden's mother came to watch her son. His rigorous exercises last two or three hours, but when his mother arrived, he finished them off in a half hour. She approached him calmly, her son soaked in sweat from his daily training.  
  
"My son.. You have grown into a fine man. A man worthy of the throne." She said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Thank you, mother. But father is no where near ending his rule." Came his muffled response, rubbing a towel upon his face.  
  
"That can come about sooner than expected." Her bright smile faded to a look of seriousness.  
  
"What do you mean?" His right eyebrow inched upward.  
  
"Assassins do not cost as much as you'd think they do." With that statement, Aiden's eyes widened, and his mother made her leave from the training grounds.  
  
Aiden stood there dumbstruck for a few moments, before tossing his towel aside and returning to his training exercises, his mind barely upon the tasks, making mistakes frequently. The day soon came to a close, and Aiden returned to the castle late into the night, climbing into bed tired from the all day practice. His eyes remained open as the words his mother spoke repeated over and over through his head. His eyelids soon became heavy and drooped, sleep finally overtaking the young prince. 


	3. The Entourage

"The Entourage"  
  
The sun glazed across the wyvern's scales, tinting the lake surface a brownish-green color. The wyvern's eyes opened slightly, staring into the lake, watching the small fish glide through the liquid. A twig broke off in the distance, the shuffle of feet emitting from the woods about the lone wyvern.  
  
"Bladewing!" Came the runner's voice.  
  
Rufie burst through a bush into the clearing, his short black hair coiled about broken twigs and leaves stripped from the trees. He shook his head quickly and ran over to his wyvern-partner, juice dribbling down from his lips.  
  
"Eat these! They're delicious." He held his hands up to Bladewing.  
  
The massive wyvern nibbled upon the berries, the juice trickling down over his scales, dripping on to the soft grass. Rufie smiled brightly as his companion finished what was left in his hands. Rufie dropped to his knees and cleaned the juice from his hands and face, dipping his sleeve into the water and cleaning Bladewing's scales off as well. Bladewing nuzzled his scaley face into his rider's shirt, before sticking his head up, sniffing loudly. Rufie turned in the direction Bladewing was sniffing, his hand gliding down over the wooden grains of his iron spear, pulling it from its case on Bladewing's side, his eyes glinting slightly.  
  
"What is it Bladewing.."  
  
The noise of voices cut through the still air of the forest, Rufie's spear coming to his hand in an instance, placed diagonally across his form. He ducked down behind Bladewing, making it seem like a lone wyvern in the middle of a field. The "bandits" hacked through the bushes, not even noticing the wyvern. The one leading had brownish hair and light greenish-blue eyes. Upon his body was light weight, oceanic blue armor, with unknown swords in both hands. The other two, one being younger and the other looking about the same age, had swords sheathed at their sides. The one to the right of the "leader" had a sack slung over one shoulder, lock picks sticking out of a pouch on his waist. The one to the left was topped with short blond hair, covered with red armor tipped with spikes.  
  
"..." Came the silent protest of Bladewing, his silence accompanied by a snort.  
  
All three looked to the wyvern, one drawing out a rune blade, but keeping the point toward the ground. The youngest of the three turned his head about, scanning the area, his nimble fingers hovering over the hilt to his iron blade. The last of the three stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the wyvern.  
  
"What's a wyvern doing out here alone?"  
  
"Damien, watch out. Wyverns of that age always have riders." The "bandit" with the rune blade spoke, his voice uncaring as he spoke.  
  
"I know this Ryan." Came the quick retort from Damien.  
  
"Hmm.." Noised the youngest.  
  
"Hush Andrew.." Ryan snapped.  
  
Andrew glared over at him, his nimble fingers leaving his sides and pulling his black cape tighter over his red tunic and pants, scowling at Ryan. He shuffled over to the tree-line, gazing into the darkness. Ryan stepped past Damien, setting the blade tip to the earth and digging out a clump of the soft material.  
  
"Who are you all!?" Rufie shouted, coming out, spear-tip aimed at Damien's back. He had crept around silently as the three had spoke.  
  
Ryan growled angrily, his hand tightening about the hilt to his blade. Andrew sighed and stepped over to Damien, his hand drawing forth the iron blade, bringing it up to the spear tip.  
  
"You're outnumbered, wyvern rider." Damien said calmly.  
  
"You forget, bandit.. My wyvern. You're sandwiched." Rufie smiled hatefully at them.  
  
"Wait.. Bandits? Bandits?! You think we're bandits?!" Andrew almost shouted.  
  
"Aren't you?" Rufie asked suddenly confused.  
  
"No. We're going to Bern. Want to join us, rider?" Damien spoke once more, voice still calm.  
  
"My name is Rufie, not rider. And I have nothing else to do." Rufie said softly.  
  
Andrew turned quickly, an arrow imbedding sharply into his shoulder, sending him backward. He slammed into the ground with a thud, a painful cry exiting his lips.  
  
"Get that thief!" Came the attacker's voice.  
  
"Damien! It's the assassins!" Andrew cried, tearing out the arrow.  
  
Rufie spun around, the spear lodging into the chest of a enemy thief. Rufie leaped upward, slamming the thief's corpse down into the ground, wrenching it free, bloodstained. Ryan smiled darkly, sliding the rune blade through an enemy soldier, tossing him aside, before sending his blade splintering through the armor of a mercenary, metal shards imbedding inward.  
  
"Don't let them get away!"  
  
Damien's hand shot up, the unknown swords slicing through two myrmidons at once, slamming them into one another before dropping them. He shot forward, his footwork unmatched as he sent the weapons through another soldier, spinning him around and letting him crash into a tree. A spear inched through the back of Damien's thigh, exploding forward, sending blood across the grass.  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
Bladewing launched its claws through the soldier's face, taking his head clean off his shoulders. Rufie slammed his spear through a mercenary as three arrows clinked off his armor. Andrew crept through the woods, wincing slightly as he drew his unhurt arm up and slammed his iron blade through the leader's neck. The leader gurgled insanely, spraying crimson from his mouth across the ground before him, before toppling over, Andrew following. Damien snapped the spear, and tore it from his leg, nursing it silently. Ryan nudged Andrew's form with his foot.  
  
"You okay, thief?"  
  
A painful groan came from the fallen thief. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and drew the blade from the brigand's neck, wiping the blood on to the corpse's cloths. He sheathed the blade and smiled painfully up the taller man.  
  
"Peachy."  
  
Rufie sighed heavily, leaning on his spear. Bladewing laid down beside him, his eyes closed. Damien accepted a vulnerary from Ryan and sipped it gingerly, feeling the healing powers of the drink quickly cover up the pain. Ryan took back the vulnerary and handed it to Andrew, who took it gratefully.  
  
"Only one more drink left." Ryan said, tucking the healing tonic away.  
  
"Rufie, still want to join us?" Damien said, glancing at the rider.  
  
"I don't mind fights. So sure." Came his response, petting Bladewing lightly upon the head. 


	4. The Zypher

"The Zypher"  
  
Zen closed his eyes, his fingers grazing over his light magic tome, shrine. He opened his eyes, pushing his green locks from out of his face, glancing upward. His ears twitched slightly behind his locks, the sound of footsteps getting louder as the walker came closer. Zen tilted his head back and looked up into the face of one of the men he's currently traveling with.  
  
"Sir Zen, we're about ready to leave." Came the man's voice, light in front of the Zypher.  
  
"I see.. Thank you." Zen replied.  
  
"You are very welcome.." The man smiled, bowing his head a little. He turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, have you seen Harris about lately?" Zen asked before the man got too far away.  
  
"He is tending to his inventory as we speak, Sir Zen." Came the almost immediate response, the man turning away once more.  
  
"Thank you again." Zen said lightly, watching the man's retreating form.  
  
Zen tucked the light magic tome beneath his arm and pushed himself to his feet. He followed after the man that had just come talk to him for a while, before turning on to a small root covered path, spotting a small tent off to the side. He tapped the flap of the tent, taking a step away so that the man within can appear from within. Harris, the traveling merchant, stepped from the tent and gave Zen a hearty smile.  
  
"Good evening Sir Zen!" Greeted Harris.  
  
"Always so happy to see me, Harris. It's grateful someone deems me worthy of a smile," Zen smiled back, patting the older man lightly on the shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean, Sir Zen?" Harris asked, his light eyes suddenly contracting concern.  
  
"The people of this troupe don't seem to like me in the least. Most try their best to avoid me. Oh well, at least I still have you and Carrie for company. And on that note, where might Carrie be?" Zen asked softly, his gaze set upon a stack of boxes waiting to be put inside the tent.  
  
"She's off by yonder oak tree, meditating. Sometimes she scares me out of my wits, but I guess it's just her way. Oh well.." Harris escaped back into her tent, leaving Zen to himself.  
  
"Haha! Harris, you need to hurry. The people have decided it is time to go!" Zen took off at a run, his black robes swaying about his ankles.  
  
"No! I have yet to finish my inventory checks! Ah!" Harris was screaming bloody murder.  
  
Zen laughed all the way up the hill to the aforementioned oak tree, his eyes quickly coming upon the petite form of Harris' daughter, Carrie. Her black hair shimmered slightly as the sun glinted across it. Her eyes were closed, not even flicking slightly as Zen came down on his knee beside her, his hand lightly touching the crystal orb held tightly within her grasp.  
  
"Hello Sir Zen.."  
  
"Mm.. Hello m'dear. How are you today?"  
  
"Please shut up, Sir. I am trying to contact my mother."  
  
"O-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Zen made his mouth a tight line, watching her in silent protest. The crystal orb within her hands began to flicker and shower off flickers of light, each small "firefly" of light began to weave its own little path about the orb, before returning to the orb, before it began to glow. The light dissipated at the sounds of shouting from the village in the distance.  
  
"Trouble! Sir Zen!" Came Carrie's shout, already on her feet.  
  
Zen was up right after her, his eyes scanning the horizon, flames streaking through the skies and into the houses. Carrie smiled darkly and took off, Zen following after her, shaking his head quickly. They both passed Harris' tent at the same time, his head poking out. He squeaked and shrunk back into his tent. Zen flipped through the pages of his tome as he ran, his fingers tracing over the runic sketches along the pages. Carrie slid to a stop, spinning around, tendrils of magical energies flooding upward, the anima tome flashing within her grasp, before a sphere of fire launched itself through the crowds of people, colliding with a mage's face, launching him backward through a house.  
  
"Carrie, watch out!" Zen yelled out.  
  
Zen's hand launched forward, multiple explosions of holy magic ripping across the village, each blast erupting across the front of a brigand, slamming them backward across the soil. A massive scythe streaks through the air, slicing across the mandible of an armed villager, ripping his form clean in two. The Valewaker grinning as she turned to Zen.  
  
"Why look at this.. It's the monk. Fayn! There he is! Get him," the Valewalker shouted.  
  
The neighing of a pegasus reached Zen, as well as the sensation of magic being performed behind him. He turned his head and saw a pegasus, its rider's hands raised up, a sphere of fire accumulating, releasing it in Zen's direction. He dived forward, rolling to his feet, light magic erupting from his fingers, exploding across the pegasus and its rider, tossing them aside. He turned toward the Valewaker, but a fiery ball of fire magic rammed into the scythe wielder's side, slamming her through a hut at the side. Carrie grinned evilly, jumping down beside Zen.  
  
"Thanks Carrie.. I doubt I could have taken on that Valewalker."  
  
"I don't see how you beat that Flightmage either.."  
  
"Flightmage?"  
  
"Mage on a pegasus.. Her magic powers could have peaked at any moment. You're lucky.."  
  
Carrie turned and trudged back to the camp, Zen watching her in silence. He shook his head and followed after her. Fayn, the Flightmage, landed deftly beside the destroyed hut. She pulled the boards back and found the Valewalker, a small grin on her face as she pulled her wounded companion from the debris.  
  
"Arkine.. Wake up!" Fayn shouted, smacking Arkine across the cheek.  
  
"Ow! Dammit Fayn!" Arkine jerked to life, rubbing her cheek in agony.  
  
Fayn set her hand lightly over Arkine's, smiling as she lifted her to her feet. Fayn slid her arm around Arkine's waist, supporting her as she half-carried her over to Fafnir, her pegasus. She helped the Valewalker up on to her winged steed, before saddling up herself. She reached her hand back to caress Arkine's cheek, who smiled gratefully. Fayn pressed her heels into Fafnir's sides, causing him to rocket upward into the sky. The villagers were too busy clearing out the last of the bandits and assessing the damages to watch the spectacle, but Zen did, leaning against a shaded tree, 


	5. Winged Trio

"Winged Trio"  
  
The bandits scattered as the spear plunged into the ground once more within their masses, the pegasus slammed its wings in a downward motion quickly, rising back into the air above the bandits, whose jeering and sneering was becoming quite annoying.  
  
"Rosemary, you missed again!" The eldest of the sisters, Rosalyn, called to her sister, Rosemary.  
  
As her sentence ended, a loud scream ripped the sky, the youngest of the sisters impaling a brigand on the end of her slim lance, she shook the corpse free from her lance and pulled the reins back, her pegasus quickly gaining altitude.  
  
"Nice aiming Rosie," Rosalyn called, with Rosemary scowling behind her.  
  
The freckled Rosie smiled slightly, before turning her pegasus down toward the bandits and diving once more, she screamed loudly and pulled back, an arrow zipping past her fiery red hair, taking a few locks with it.  
  
"Archers! Why would bandits be accompanied by archers!?" Rosalyn screamed, tugging on the reins of her pegasus, her sisters following.  
  
The three pegasi hovered just out of arrow shot, Rosie breathing heavily from her narrow escape from an arrow, Rosemary laying on her winged steed, as Rosalyn tried to determine a plan. A branch in a birch tree to Rosie's right shook slightly, as if it had extra weight upon it. She drifted over to it slowly as Rosemary bothered Rosalyn. She stopped a few feet from the massive tree, perking a brow.  
  
"Seems you ladies are in trouble," Came a low voice from within the foliage, it caught Rosie by such a surprise, she almost fell from her pegasus.  
  
"Who are you?!" She asked, her voice reflecting her emotions perfectly, frightful.  
  
"A wanderer.." Came the solid response.  
  
"Why would you help us?" Rosie asked inquisitively, floating closer to the tree.  
  
"You have pegasi.. I want the feathers. Speed is a requirement for someone like me."  
  
"B-but.. The feathers are priceless. I won't give away any from my pegasus!"  
  
"Ask your sisters if they would.. If not, I'll leave you to take care of those archers on your own."  
  
"..."  
  
Rosie turned her pegasus and glided over to her sisters, stopping in front of Rosalyn, her face slightly scarlet, almost hiding the freckles upon her cheeks.  
  
"Sis.."  
  
"Yes, Rosie?" Rosalyn asked, looking at her youngest sister.  
  
"Umm.. A man, in that tree over there.. Said he would help us kill the archers," Rosie spoke slowly and lightly.  
  
"Really!? He's a life-saver!" Rosemary clapped her hands together.  
  
"For a price.."  
  
"What does he want?" Rosemary asked, perking a brow.  
  
"The feathers of a pegasus."  
  
"What?! Absurd!" Rosemary crossed her arms.  
  
"Tell him he has a deal, Rosie," Rosalyn said softly.  
  
"Are you sure, sis?" Rosie asked, staring at her sister.  
  
"Yes. He shall get three feathers from my pegasus," She said, nodding.  
  
Rosie swooped down over to the tree once more, the man's face slightly visible this time, but a hood drooped down over his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, squinting.  
  
"My sister says you can have three feathers.."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The man dropped from the tree, vanishing through the foliage. The bandits turned to look at the unknown man, the sun glinting off the axes held within their grasp.  
  
"Get him," Came a voice of pure venom from within the pack of brigands.  
  
A crimson blade appeared from the center of bandits, as the brigands came at the cloaked man. He turned and nodded to the three sisters before bolting forward, his hands drawing forth a blade from the sheathes at his hips, a slim sword and an iron sword curving upward trough two brigands, slamming them together against a third axe-wielding thief. The figure slammed his feet into the brigands sides, flipping over them. He lands deftly upon the shoulders of an archer, curving the blades downward into his face, spraying the jaded landscape with his sepial essence. The three sisters watch in amazement as the cloaked man flipped from the dead archer's soldiers, spinning through the air, before plummeting downward into the mod of brigands, the iron and slim sword swinging about as if of their own mind, clashing against axe, cleaving through flesh, hacking limbs, rendering brigands lifeless.  
  
"Kaon, duck!" Came a female scream from nearby.  
  
The cloaked figure, Kaon, slumped his head downward, the curve of an axe clipping the back of his hood, ripping it from the rest of the cloak. Kaon, spun on his heel, swinging the slim sword upward, pushing the blade up through the fighter's jaw, and pushing up out through his forehead, continuing the spin, slamming the corpse down against the ground before him. He wrenched the blade from the fallen fighter, pushing off and flipping backward through the air, sweat trickling down his temples. Kaon glanced to the tree he had come from.  
  
i'It's that girl again!'/i  
  
She drew her fingers along the pages of a book held flat on one palm, runic symbols etching into the air before her, chaotic energies ring the markings, before exploding into the ground, splintering upward around an archer, incinerating them. He watched with an eyebrow perked before dodging the razor-edge of an axe, taking the man's legs out with a sweep of his slim sword, raking the iron sword up through his back and out through his gut. He wrenched the blade back, kicking the impaled fighter into another. He scrambled to the side, rolling through a brigand's legs and flipping to his feet, back-flipping away from a mercenary within the group. He comes to a halt, breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his temples.  
  
i'Those pegasi feathers better be worth this.'/i  
  
"Mister!" A soft voice came from above.  
  
"What?!" Kaon growled.  
  
"If you take out the archers, we can actually help. Don't fight them all!" Came Rosalyn's voice.  
  
i'Wasn't that was I was supposed to be doing anyway?'/i  
  
Kaon shook his head, gliding his right foot back behind him, slipping the slim sword before him parallel to the ground, the iron blade laying lightly across his left thigh, which was left bent slightly before him. He launched his form forward violently, the heels of his shoes ripping out the coarse earth from beneath them. He bolted through the pack of brigands, their axes whizzing past him, barely missing. He slams his iron sword in an upward motion, spinning around with the archer imbedded on the tip of the blade, slamming his corpse down upon another archer, impaling them both with the small blade. He wrenched the blade free and ran a brigand through with the iron sword, pushing off and flipping backward out of the pack, landing next to the woman that saved him earlier, her black magic tome glittering slightly. She pushed her palm forward, multiple eruptions occurring throughout the pack of thieves, incinerating a few of them. Kaon sighed, turning about, nodding to the pegasus sisters, all three launching their assault at once, slamming their lances and spears through brigands all at once, pulling out before getting struck by their lethal axes.  
  
"Kill them now, dammit!" Came a venomous shout from the center of the pack, where the crimson blade was located.  
  
"Your target, Kaon. Go get him," The black mage said softly to him.  
  
Kaon nodded and slid his slim sword into its sheathe, though much more mobile, it wouldn't be of much use. He ground the dirt beneath his shoes as he ran, slipping past brigand after brigand, feeling the air from swings of their axes as he dodged. He jumped over a jostled together group of fighters, landing deftly in front of a man with a massive spear, a helmet pulled down taunt over his face. Kaon lifted his face, his crimson oculars studying the man before him. The man lifted the massive spear, the metal chain clinking softly against his forearm guard before lunging forward, launching the spear straight at Kaon. Kaon's leg muscles knitted together into a master stitch work as he pushed himself upward, flipping slightly through the air, his right foot slamming downward against the massive spear, standing upon it, the spear-head imbedded deeply into the back of a brigand. The chain locked to the lancer's forearm clanked slightly as the man grabbed it tightly, jerking it back, Kaon almost falling from the spear, but keeping his balance as he returned with the spear. The guard at the end of the spear's haft, before the spear-head, connected violently with the lancer's gauntlet, sending Kaon straight over his back. Kaon's iron sword's razor edge raked across the side of his helmet as he flipped over his back, his foot catching his helmet and ripping it from his skull, sending the armor tinkering against the ground as Kaon rolled into a low crouch, both blades out and gleaming dangerously at his sides. The lancer turned about to face Kaon, short black hair sticking out about his head, a pair of pale azure oculars returning the crimsonic ones' stare.  
  
"Drake!?"  
  
"Kaon!"  
  
The butt end of an axe slammed against the back of Kaon's cranium, sending him reeling into the ground. Drake's spear impaled through the guilty brigand, the spear pulling the corpse to him. He unlatched the body from his spear head and tossed it aside. Something from above caught his attention and he turned to look as three pegasi dove at once, imbedding their spears into brigands and fighters together, fountains of crimson erupting throughout the band of thieves. A young female rushed past Drake, who almost fell over with the confusion. The young black mage knelt next to Kaon, checking his vitals.  
  
"Sir, keep them busy while I try to revive him. Please.."  
  
"Anything for an old friend, milady. Revive him quickly though."  
  
Drake turned his body back toward the advancing brigands, his iron spear launching forth from his side, the chain pulling tight at his gauntlet as it drove through another axe-wielding imbecile. He jerked the spear back, the body sliding free of the blade. He spun it about, cracking the butt end against multiple fighters at once, before spinning on his heel and firing it out from his side, the blade impaling through three guys at once, sepial exploding from their mandibles across the jade landscape as he pulled the lance in, kicking their bodies off of his weapon. The black mage shrieked in surprise as Kaon's crimson oculars flicked open, and on his feet in the next. Drake smirked a little, slamming the butt end of the spear into a charging brigand's gut, elbowing him in the jaw, and then slamming his massive gauntlet into his face. Kaon fished at his sheathes for his blades, scowling angrily when his fingers found nothing. He balled his gloved hands into his fists, slamming them viciously into jaw, cheek, and nose, crimson liquid splashing across his ebony cloak and trickling down his face.  
  
"Selena! Get out of here, now!"  
  
The black mage nodded and ducked out, slipping out of the pack, the charging men brandishing their axes lethally before them as Kaon and Drake backed into each other, their backs flat against another. Drake swung his spear in deep, but an axe caught it mid-way, shattering the wooden haft into split-ends. He pulled both ends back, spinning them about within both hands, the chain clinking lightly against his gauntlet. Kaon breathed heavily, his gloves splattered with dried crimson, the wet liquid dripping from his fingertips. The pegasi sisters kept at their onslaught on the outer rim of the brigand and fighters, their spears digging deeply into the lightly-clad men, kicking corpses from their spears as the wheeled back up into the sky. The men all stopped at once, the clanking of metal becoming the only noise heard besides the soft wisps of the pegasi wings, and the heavy breathing of both Drake and Kaon.  
  
"Part men," Came a bitter, venomous voice.  
  
The fighters split off to one side, the brigands on the other as a single man strode forth down the line that the pack made. Drake and Kaon turned to look, the pale azure oculars widening as the crimson pair slitted downward. A man clad heavily in deep crimson armor stepped into the center of the circle, a blood red cape flicking out behind him, the soft breeze of the plains pulling at his patch of short black hair. Drake swallowed loudly, his hands wrapping tighter about the broken halves of his spear, Kaon's eyes locked to Kadus', both crimson pairs burning dangerously.  
  
"Men, return his swords."  
  
A brigand and a fighter stepped from the crowd about the three men, tossing Kaon his blades. Kaon's right hand swung to the right, his left to his right. The iron sword slipped right into the grasp of his right hand, dropping the tip to the ashen soil next to his right shoe. The slim sword was caught within his left, left hanging loosely at his left side, Kaon's oculars gazing upon the massive crimson man.  
  
"Kadus.." Drake's whisper came to Kaon's ears.  
  
"Drake, you traitor. You will die by my sword. As well as your friend there," Kadus' viscous words met the pair.  
  
"Yeah right.." Kaon replied sternly, turning to face the man, both blades swinging up into an 'X' form across his chest.  
  
Drake looked to his companion of old, smiling lightly as he stepped to his side, spinning the broken halves of the spear within his hands. A soft swishing noise came to the ears of Drake, a thud at his side forcing his head to turn. He looked up to the sky, one of the winged riders waving slightly, nodding for him to take her lance. He tossed the broken pieces aside, snatching the haft up within his gauntleted hand, attaching the chain to the new spear, turning his attention back to Kadus, his pale azure oculars burning with the same fire as Kaon's.  
  
"So, you dare draw a weapon against me, Drake. Your death shall be entertaining," Kadus' lips turned into a dark smile.  
  
"Two on one seems fair enough to me," Drake responded lightly.  
  
"The odds matter not.. You both shall fall to my blade."  
  
"Let's just get this over with already, then."  
  
"..."  
  
"What is it Kaon?" Drake whispered lightly.  
  
"Be honorable.."  
  
Drake looked at his friend, who in the Crimson Scourge knew not the meaning of the word 'honor'. He shook his head a little, turning back, gripping on to the wooden haft of his steel spear tightly, the chain clinking lightly within the breeze. Kaon's form was a blur as he launched himself forward, both blades coming together as if one, they met Kadus' blade head first, sparks showering over the two warriors. Drake waited for a moment, then launched his spear forward, straight for Kadus' gut. Kaon's blades clashed against Kadus' crimson adze, lifting himself up with the power of the thrusts, the spear lunging for Kadus' mandible. The spear came to a halt against Kadus hand, catching the spear deftly with his left hand, Drake spun his hand about the chain, pulling it back tauntly, the spear dislodging from Kadus' grip, coming back to Drake's. Kaon landed upon the crimson warrior's shoulders, swinging the iron sword for his face and the slim for the back of his cranium, but Kadus spun upon his heels, the two blades sweeping past his head, knocking Kaon from his perch. He rolled to his feet back toward Drake, coming up in a low crouch, a light smirk upon his pale lips.  
  
"You are skilled, nameless warrior."  
  
"As are you, Kadus.."  
  
"Let us end this then?"  
  
"Drake, stay out of this for a while.."  
  
"I understand, Kaon," Drake muttered softly.  
  
Kaon launched himself forward, slamming his iron sword against Kadus' crimson sword, his slim sword digging deeply into his side, sepial essence spilling down along the blade's slim edge, trickling to the ground beneath their feet. Kadus slammed his fist into Kaon's shoulder, dislodging his grip from the sword and knocking him back. Kaon stumbled back, but kept his balance, spinning the iron sword within his right fingers. Kadus took hold of the slim sword, wrenching it free from his flesh, tossing it aside.  
  
"One sword now, Kaon."  
  
i'Think of Raven..'/i  
  
Kaon took hold of the hilt of his iron sword with both hands, grasping it tightly as he swung it back and forth relentlessly, clashing against Kadus' blade over and over again, the power behind Kaon's swings becoming tougher to keep his ground against. Kaon slammed his foot up into Kadus' gut, spinning upward, his opposite heel jolting his chin back, putting strain on Kadus' ivory neck structure. As Kaon landed with his back away from Kadus, he slid backward, his iron sword stripping through the crimson armor and cleaving through his epidermal layer, crimson fluids flooding through the metal plates and becoming one with the ashen soil beneath their soles. Kadus closed his eyes, stepping back away from the blade, dropping to his knees. Kaon turned, dropping the iron sword's point to the ground, looking down upon the crimson warrior. Drake walked up next to him, setting the steel edge of his spear into the ground, lodging it next to his foot.  
  
"Kill me.. I want to die on the battlefield.. Where I lived my entire life.."  
  
"Who do you wish to deal you the honor, Kadus?"  
  
"The traitorous one will do.. You've done enough, nameless fighter.."  
  
Kaon dropped down to one knee in front of Kadus' bleeding form, dropping his eyes to the ground before him, inaudible words emitting from his lips that only Kadus could catch. Drake lifted his spear from it's lodged position at his side, stepping away from Kadus and Kaon. Kaon pushed himself to his feet, Kadus' catching his hand.  
  
"Thank you.. Kaon.."  
  
Kadus' grip lifted from Kaon's arm, letting him step away. The fighters and brigands about the battlefield whispered amongst themselves, silently dispersing away from the three warriors. Drake lifted his spear skillfully, spinning it around within his right hand before stopping it, pointing at Drake's chest. He drew his arm back as Kaon stepped to the side, and launched the steel point straight forward. The thud of the weapon meeting armor and flesh resounding within their ears, a gasp of pain emitting from the fallen warrior's lips, crimson trickling down his lips. Drake took hold of the butt end of the spear, closing his eyes, he pulled it back, the spear ripping from Kadus' chest, causing his form to collapse against the battlefield where much blood was shed.  
  
"If we met anywhere but here, Kadus.. We would have been friends," Kaon spoke lightly, walking toward the female black mage.  
  
Drake stepped over to Kadus' limp form, dropping down to a crouch. He lifted the dusty crimson sword from the earth and got back to his feet. He turned to walk with Kaon, taking a slight detour as he grabbed Kaon's lost slim sword. He followed after the cloaked warrior, closing his eyes as the thoughts of the Crimson Scourge came back to his mind, remembering everything from that time. 


	6. Crimson Scourge Part I

"Crimson Scourge Part I"  
  
Many years ago, during the age of pain and suffering, King Anthony hired up a group of men to do his bidding. Within this group were three friends; Kaon, the Dark Knight, Lucent, the Master Assassin, and Drake, the Holy Lancer. Kaon and Lucent, being masters of wielding twin blades at once, while Drake being the master of the spear and lance. The three of them vowed to be friends for as long as they lived. But war can do things to people, and you can never expect what will happen in the end.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening sky was dull and low, earthy colors filtering slowly across the landscape, a lone figure stood atop a plateau of the one of the many mountain ranges, crimson oculars glowing lightly within the slowly fading color of the evening. The sun bristled across the horizon, sending the last few rays of pure heat across the rolling hills of the countryside. Another man came to stand beside the lone one, both of their trench coats being tugged at by the cool breeze flooding over the mountains, whipping their coats about them. A small fire smoldered a few levels below them, on another plateau, a group of man encircling the blazing fire, laughing and chatting, the succulent smell of cooked meat and fried vegetables drifting through the air.  
  
"Smells good.." The crimson-eyed man spoke softly, staring over the hills below.  
  
"Mm.." The second man, with eyes of darkness, replied.  
  
"Want to go get some of it, Lucent?" Crimson asked, turning to look at his companion.  
  
"If you wish, Kaon.." Came the muttered response from Lucent, his arms wrapped across his chest.  
  
Kaon gave a small smirk to his long-time friend, patting his shoulder as he turned and stepped past him, walking back to the small camp. He didn't bother to look down as he dropped from ledge to ledge, down to where the group was located. Lucent closed his eyes from a moment, then turned and followed, the last few rays of light fleeing away beneath the horizon, darkness slowly enveloping the land.  
  
* * *  
  
'Nothing matters to you, does it?!'  
  
'Why do you even care?!'  
  
'Why don't you just leave us alone, you savage?!'  
  
'Why the hell are you here?!'  
  
'You kill people for the fun of it, don't you?!'  
  
'Killer! Why don't you go die?!'  
  
Lucent jerked awake, sweat trickling down his temples, his jet black hair tossed about around his head, his bangs curled around his forehead, stuck against his skin, dripping with sweat. He slumped back against the tree he was sleeping against, sighing heavily. His deep eyes flicked open at the sound of two men talking, one was Kaon, he knew that. He reached his hand up and pushed his fingers through his hair, pulling his bandana from his pocket and tying his hair up with it. He tugged his trench coat free from the branch directly above him, pulling it over his shoulders. He moved his way through the sleeping bodies of the mercenary camp, dropping down next to the dying fire, grabbing a stick and poking it back to life. Kaon and the other man sat on the opposite side of the now burning fire, talking still, noticing Lucent's presence, but not acknowledging his presence, nor holding back any information back from him either.  
  
"Drake, we need to get this job done as quickly as possible," Kaon said, staring into the now blazing flame.  
  
"I know, Kaon, but we can't let anyone else die! We aren't heartless, careless serial killers," The man called Drake said, his blonde hair laying flat over his head, soft azure eyes reflecting lightly in the fire's blaze.  
  
"I never said we were.."  
  
"I thought this entire company was for a good purpose, which is why I joined up with it. But now I realize, we're just a team of skilled men hired to massacre innocent people for no reason! We're scourging the innocence from the land!"  
  
"Drake, shut up! You're going to wake everyone in the camp, let them sleep. So, drop it down a little."  
  
"Kaon.. What are we doing this for? If I have to go through one more town where everyone runs inside of their homes, leaving money and food outside of their door, just so we won't kill them.. I'm going to quit and go back home. People fear us, we're not helping them as we were told."  
  
"I know, Drake. But we weren't hired to care, we were hired to do what King Anthony wanted, and do it without emotion. Leave them behind, they won't help you where we're going."  
  
"Kaon.. We're going to kill more innocent people tomorrow, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, Drake.."  
  
Drake turned away from the fire, tears welling up within his eyes, his body shaking slightly from all of the mixed emotions. Lucent pushed himself to his feet and stepped over the fire, the flames licking at the tail of his trench coat. He dropped down next to Kaon, looking at the two of them.  
  
"We could end this entire ordeal right now.. Dispose of the company," Lucent spoke lowly, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Killing people when they sleep is cowardice.. And killing them for our own ideals is even worse," Drake said, scowling at Lucent's blank visage.  
  
"It saves us from having to deal with the dangers of their blades.. And we'd be out of here quicker," Kaon interjected.  
  
"We can't kill them, Lucent, Kaon!" Drake clenched his fists together, slamming them into the dirt before the two of them.  
  
"If you won't.. We will. We'll end them all, right now," Kaon's crimson oculars flicked dangerously.  
  
"Why can't we just leave them.."  
  
"They'd track us down, we did hire those trackers for a reason.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lucent.. Kaon.. Why must you two lust for blood?"  
  
"It's not my fault I'm a homicidal maniac," Lucent muttered, a dark smirk shaping his lips.  
  
".. I can't believe you two.." Drake pushed himself to his feet, slouching as he walked away into the darkness.  
  
Kaon glanced over at Lucent, smirking a little. Lucent took Kaon's hand into his, squeezing it lightly, both of their oculars reflecting the fire within, flickering dangerously within their orbs. Kaon nodded a little, Lucent releasing his hand. They both lifted themselves to their feet at the same time, drawing forth their metallic adzes from the leather sheathes at their sides. They began their silent slaughter of the entire company of the followers of King Anthony.  
  
* * *  
  
'Are they all gone?'  
  
'Did you get rid of all of them?'  
  
'Is it safe to come out?'  
  
'What did you do to them?'  
  
'Why are you covered in blood?'  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
Kaon nodded lightly, looking back at the plateau that held the entire company. Lucent was leaned against a nearby tree, his eyes closed against the soft morning rays of light. He yawned softly, twisting the tip of the blade into the ground, the blood still dribbling down the blade's length. Kaon pulled a rag across the blade's metallic sheen, cleaning the sepial essence from the iron adze.  
  
"It's all finished."  
  
Drake turned away from the two of them, rubbing his hands against his eyes sockets, moaning as if feeling the pain delivered to each and every person he knew in the group. He dropped to his knees, setting his tear-streaked hands against the ashen soil, his body shaking from the sobs.  
  
"All dead.."  
  
"Their deaths are not upon your head, Drake," Came Lucent's cold voice.  
  
"I didn't try and stop you.. I could have.."  
  
"First you don't want to kill the innocent, and now that the killers are gone, you pity them! It was the killers, or the innocent, one of the two groups had to go. We chose the killers. We thought it would help you cope with the loss of everyone we already killed, "Kaon said calmly, sheathing his iron sword.  
  
Drake pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his lance from a nearby tree. He looked at the two of them, his pale azure eyes glinting lightly within the morning rays of soft heat, turning away. Kaon set his hand on Drake's shoulder and walked ahead of them, Drake slowly following. Lucent pushed his mandible away from the tree and followed the two of them away from the mountainside, his blade dragging through the soil. The breeze wafted through their trench coats, speckles of crimson fluids tracing along the ashen soil.  
  
* * *  
  
'I trusted you with my life..'  
  
'You betrayed all of them..'  
  
'The lives of many are on your shoulders..'  
  
'The deaths of many show within your eyes..'  
  
'The lives of so many..'  
  
'Bloodlust is a craving you can't satisfy..'  
  
'You can't avenge them all..'  
  
Kaon closed his eyes, his thoughts swimming throughout his mind. He set his hands on the cylindrical anatomy of his blades, rubbing his fingers over the ridges across the handle. He opened his eyes a little, the crimson oculars gazing through the forest landscape before the three of them.  
  
"The nearest town is about five minutes from here," Drake said lightly, using his lance as a walking stick.  
  
"Stopping?" Lucent asked, his voice muffled from a yawn.  
  
"It's not my decision.."  
  
"We'll stop," Drake spoke up nervously.  
  
Lucent nodded, looking away into the woods on the right side of the little entourage. Kaon turned and looked in the same direction, the sounds of footsteps echoing from within the forestry. He stopped, his hands gripping on to the two blades as his sides, Lucent's fingers coiling about the silveric cylinder jutting out from his waist, ready to draw at any moment. Drake watched the two of them, his spear lodged into the ground still. Two men stepped from the tree-line, one with ravenous red hair and the other with long blonde hair. The ravenous one stepped forward out in front of the blonde, his right hand gripping a shield of a hero, the sword hilt sticking from the top of it.  
  
"Master Raymond.."  
  
"Be quite, Lucius."  
  
"Who are you?" Drake asked, politely.  
  
The one named Raymond, the red haired hero, set the shield down next to his foot, perking an eyebrow upward. The smaller of the two, obviously a magic user from the Light Tome in his right hand, stepped out from behind Raymond, tucking the tome tighter underneath his arm, smiling rather happily.  
  
"I am a Bishop of St. Elimine. My name is Lucius. This is my bodyguard and traveling companion Ray-"  
  
"The name is Raven."  
  
"-ven."  
  
Kaon looked back and forth between the two of them, his right brow perked up inquisitively. Lucent shrugged, pulling his trench coat tighter about him, continuing to walk forward. Drake held his arm out in front of Lucent, stopping his movements to continue forward. Raven glanced at Lucius and then sighed, releasing his hold on the shield, letting it lean against his knee and shin.  
  
"We're looking for someone.. Lots of someones.." Raven said darkly, his crimson eyes staring into Kaon's own.  
  
"Who?" Kaon asked lightly, locking gaze with Raven.  
  
"The company hired by King Anthony," Responded Lucius, watching Drake stop Lucent.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know something about them.."  
  
"Why are you looking for them?"  
  
"We're going to end their lives."  
  
"Raven! We were going to try and step them from attacking the next town," Lucius swatted Raven's arm with his tome.  
  
"They're already dead, you're too late," Lucent said, turning his head to stare at the two, his voice low and calm.  
  
"Who killed them.."  
  
"I did."  
  
"..."  
  
"Raven, I guess that means we can return the money to the mayor."  
  
"No.. There are three men from the company that are still alive.."  
  
"Who? Oh.."  
  
Kaon closed his eyes, his hands dropping away from the twin hilts at his sides. Drake looked away, clenching his fists tightly. Lucent squeezed the hilt jutting out from beneath the blanket of darkness within his trench coat. Lucius stepped away from Raven, who picked his shield up, drawing the sword out.  
  
"Go ahead.."  
  
* * *  
  
'I told you, you couldn't avenge them all, Kaon..'  
  
'Why did you have to kill them all, Lucent?!'  
  
'Is it safe to come out now, Drake?'  
  
Raven's blade sparkled in the rays of the noon-time sun, the rays of light creating a glittery effect, sending rainbows of multicolored spectrums of light off in random directions. Lucius glided his fingers over the front of his tome, held within his hands tightly.  
  
"Why didn't you let me.."  
  
"They stopped their own men.."  
  
"They were still guilty of killing innocent people.."  
  
"When did you become such a savior for the innocent?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So I thought.. Now hush, before you wake them."  
  
Lucius smiled a little, setting his hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Raven looked to the ground before him, digging his foot into the ground. Lucius stepped over to the three sleeping men, two of which had readied themselves to die, while the third had protected them well into exhaustion.  
  
/ILucent was awakened from his sleep, his face covered with crimson essence. He blinked the blood free from his eyes and looked about. The ground was littered with countless numbers of unmoving lumps of flesh. He stepped over a few of them, glancing down at what used to be their faces, grimacing slightly from the sight. He stopped in front of one of the heaps of blood, bone, and flesh, pushing it on to what used to be its back with his foot. His throat clogged as he choked back a gasp; Kaon. He dropped to his knees, blood dripping from his fingertips as he felt for any possible signs of life from his companion. As his hands touched Kaon's chest, flames erupted from within his body, enveloping Lucent within their fiery rage. Kaon's form stood before him.\par  
  
"Dead I am to you, Lucent.. And by your hand I was killed, as was everyone you ever knew.. Yet you claim to still be my friend.. How many others have you chosen as your friend.. Just to release their blood upon the soil later.."  
  
Lucent stared at the image of Kaon, watching it twist and convulse within the fire surrounding him. He dropped to his knees once more, his eyes closing. A scream ripping through his body as he felt the flames searing at his form, a massive spear piercing through his chest. He howled in pain, grasping the spear's blade, trying to push it out, but../i0  
  
"Lucent! Wake up!"  
  
Lucent jerked awake, his hands grasping at the spear blade still, his eyes sparkling with tears of pain and loss. He dropped his eyes to his chest, seeing nothing, his hands dropped away from chest, down to his sides. He looked up into Kaon's concerned face. He sighed softly and dropped back against the ground, his head laying in a small pile of leaves, grass, and hay.  
  
"Have an enjoying nightmare, Lucent?" Drake asked from a few feet away.  
  
"..."  
  
"Gonna tell us about it?" Came a soft voice from the other way, Lucius.  
  
"..."  
  
Kaon smirked a little, dropping back against the ground. He glanced over at Lucius, who smiled at him softly. Raven turned away from the four of them, looking keenly down the hillside to the left. Lucius got to his feet and stepped immediately joined him, following his gaze.  
  
"Hmm.. Seems like we have some company. Kaon, are you able to fight?"  
  
"Of course, Raven."  
  
"And them two?"  
  
"Drake isn't, but Lucent probably is."  
  
"Of course.."  
  
"Then get ready."  
  
Kaon pushed himself to his feet, as did Lucent and Drake, all three walking over to Raven and Lucius, staring out over the jade landscape of the rolling hills. Spears and pikes flashing within the distance, the flags of King Anthony flashing over the hills as a group of soldiers and knights marched over the weaving hills, crushing the jade grass beneath their soles. Kaon looked over to Drake, tilting his head a little.  
  
"Yes. Kaon. I will fight them."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucent drew his swords and was gone before anyone could say anything to stop him. Kaon shook his head and quickly followed after Lucent's sprinting form, their movements both quick and stealthily, even on open fields. Drake watched the pair, never actually noticing how quick and efficient the two of them worked as a team. Raven drew out his massive sword, tossing his shield back toward the minute camp, running after them. Lucius stood next to Drake, watching the three of them.  
  
"If you don't hurry, Drake, you won't get any of the action."  
  
"Aren't you going to come, too?"  
  
"Nope. Raven will make sure to kill some for me."  
  
"Not if Kaon and Lucent get rid of them all first. Look at them go."  
  
"Mm.."  
  
Lucent's blades ran in and out of three soldiers, his body already twisting around to compensate for the spear coming at him from the side, and still maneuvering his body and inch the blades the man's neck and side. Kaon leaped over a solider, kicking his helmet off his head, landing upon the soldier's of a knight, both blades slamming down under the armor of his neck, cutting in deep. Twin fountains of sepial essence opened from the two wounds, coating the front of the knight's armor. Kaon, having already removed himself from the downed knight, cut down the solider who lost his helmet. Raven leaped into the air, pulling his body into a tight spin, his blade coming down along with his body, the sword slamming into the direct center of a knight's helmet, a mighty ringing of metal clashing against metal reverberating away from the meeting, the armor then shattering vertically along the knight's form, who collapsed, crimson spilling from a massive head wound.  
  
* * *  
  
The five of them traveled on for many days. Many groups were dispatched after the missing men from the company, each group dispatched once more by the blades of Kaon, Lucent, and Raven. Drake and Lucius grew to be close friends, Drake having to protect Lucius on multiple occasions where soldiers came from the front and the back. Raven, Lucent, and Kaon became brothers of combat, each one efficient with the blade. The three unbeatable on anyway battlefield. Raven taught Kaon and Lucent how to wield a blade powerful, whereas the two of them taught Raven how to wield a blade swift fully, yet just as deadly. But the day finally came were the groups had to part company.  
  
"Thank you for your company, Lucius, Raven, "Drake said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Thank you as well, Drake. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Drake. You saved my life many times," Lucius said with a smiling, setting his hand on Drake's shoulder.  
  
Kaon took one of Raven's hands, with Lucent taking the other. They all nodded to each other, not a sound coming from any of them. Lucius and Drake watched the little performance. As they released hands, Kaon and Lucent looked at their palms, small emblems glistening brightly.  
  
"Use them when the time comes.."  
  
Kaon nodded up at Raven, putting the emblem into the pocket of his trench coat. Lucent clutched on to the emblem, gliding his other hand over the emblem's face. He looked up at Raven's visage, nodding softly, dropping the emblem into his pocket.  
  
"I'll use it when the time is right.."  
  
Raven set his hands on their shoulders, one hand on one shoulder, opposite to the other. He squeezed their shoulders lightly, and then walked between them. Lucius followed after him slowly, smiling back at the three of them. Lucent and Kaon didn't watch them leave, as Drake did. Kaon looked to Lucent and then to Drake, closing his eyes. He walked off in the direction of the Lycian capital, not saying anything as he passed by both of them. Drake watched Lucius and Raven leave, and then turned and saw Kaon walking away. He closed his eyes, understanding the situation and then he too turned away, walking in the direction of the Sacaen places, leaving Lucent behind. Lucent stood there, his gaze upon the ground in front of him. He pulled the emblem back from his pocket, staring at its golden face.  
  
"I understand perfectly.."  
  
He moved his hand back to his pocket, dropping the emblem back into the same pocket he pulled it from. He looked up at the sun above, closing his eyes of darkness, realizing all that fate had in store for him. From this moment on, to the end of his life. He opened his eyes and turned upon his heel, walking off in the direction of the capital of the kingdom of Bern. 


	7. The Acolyte's Decision

"The Acolyte's Decision"  
  
-Written by Ian Mylat himself. AKA HoT  
  
-Tweaked and edited by me. AKA DKM  
  
Castle Mylat was a beautiful place. It had large halls with portraits of great heroes and weapons of old as the time of the Scouring, and its courtyard had a fountain that seemed to be sparkling as if it were magic. However, the most impressive room within the massive structure was the library, which had thousands of books on just about every subject and event that happened during the last fifteen hundred years. In this room, a young Acolyte, more commonly known as a Student, of about the age of seventeen, wearing a cloak that was as blue as the ocean, lined with what seemed to be pure gold, was reading through his glasses at one of the many books.  
  
"Master Ian!"  
  
The student looked up from the book, seeing two servants of his age coming in through the wooden doors. One, the speaker, had green hair, and had a sword placed in Myrmidon fashion, while the other, a girl with azure hair, was obviously a Cleric, with her pure white robes. The student smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Leah, Robert.. Have you come to check up on me?"  
  
"Yes, Master Ian," Robert, the Myrmidon, said while taking a glance at the book held in Ian's hands.  
  
iHeroes and Dragons: The Events of the Scouring/I  
  
"Uh.. That's not what your father wants you to do.."  
  
Ian suddenly looked upset. His father was the Marquess, and he, as the only child, was supposed to keep the family pride at being the best magic user in the kingdom.  
  
"What? Father said I can take study breaks."  
  
"Master Ian, the last five times I checked you, you weren't studying.."  
  
"Will you stop with this whole 'Master' thing? Anyway, Rob, I always take my breaks on the house. So you always catch me on my break!"  
  
"Oh.. I see." Robert left the library, only to come back a moment later to find Ian and Leah laughing on his behalf, "Wait a minute.. I don't check you on the hour! Ugh, and I fell for that!"  
  
"Robert, will you lighten up?" Leah asked, lightly between her laughter. Despite losing her parents at an early age, she was quite the optimist, and always looked for a way to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, Rob! Father's out! He went to see the King!" King Anthony was the current ruler. Not many people knew that he was also Ian's uncle; Anthony's sister, the late Princess Justine, was Ian's mother. As half-nobility and half-royalty, Ian was not allowed to go away from Mylat. Both Robert and Leah knew why Ian tricked them like that; not out of cruelty, but out of boredom. Despite being only commoners, they were Ian's only friends.  
  
"You know, he's probably making his Majesty fall asleep with his long speeches.."  
  
"So, why aren't you studying the magic theory book?"  
  
"Why should I?! Theory is boring! I already know it; I should be working on actually casting the magic! After all, I don't think I can defeat my enemies with theory.. Unless it bores them to death. I need some target practice.."  
  
Robert knew what was coming, "No! I will not be your target, Ian!"  
  
Leah smiled lightly. Ian had fooled him before, and she had worn out one of her staves just healing him, "Hmm.. Why don't you try that chair over there?"  
  
"Oh, I see." Robert left the library, only to come back two minutes later to find Ian and Leah laughing. "Wait a minute… I don't check you on the hour! Ugh, and I fell for it!"  
  
Ian picked up his Flux tome, the ebony symbol of the spell flickering lightly within the candle light about the table. He imagined his target within his mind. Ancient magic, more commonly known as Dark Magic, was difficult to use, but people who have mastered it find it very powerful and effective. Ian was just about ready to hit his target when a knock came at the door. Startled by the intrusion, Ian messed up and hit the person who had entered the room.  
  
"Oops! My apologies, Leo!" Ian noticed the Mystic Knight, a swordsman who could charge any blade within his arsenal with Anima magic, as one of his father's lieutenants. Leah rushed to his air with her staff of healing.  
  
"Ah, no harm done, young master! You're getting quite good with it.. Maybe you'll be as good as the Marquess himself, someday!" Sir Leo was a true knight; honourable and loyal. He was almost like an older brother to Ian, "And speaking of which.."  
  
Another man, gripping a long silver staff, walked into the quiet room of study. His hair was black and his eyes of the deepest green, as opposed to Ian's brown hair and eyes, and his cloak was a blood-red colour rather than the oceanic blue of Ian's own, but it was obviously Ian's father. Ian suddenly froze.  
  
Of course, everyone in the kingdom knew Lord Warlock Garth, Marquess of Mylat and Royal Mage and Chief Advisor to the King. In the rebellion that happened before Ian was born, the one that made Anthony the King, Garth was the Head of Tactics and one of the main magic generals of the army. No one who met the Lord Warlock left without being impressed by his mind and talent.  
  
"Leo, Leah, Robert.. Please leave us." They say he convinced an army to surrender with a few words, and these three were not going to be the ones who defied him.  
  
"Um.. Hello, Father.." Ian knew his father cared about him, but nevertheless, he always felt a bit uneasy with him ever since his mother had died.  
  
Ian, why do you not study?"  
  
"I.. I.."  
  
"Ian.. You have the capability to be a great and powerful mage, and a great leader as well.. You just have to find your potential. After all, every generation of House Mylat has produced a powerful mage."  
  
"O-Okay, Father.."  
  
"You may go to bed soon. Just one more hour of studying shall do." With that, Garth took his leave from the study.  
  
Ian sat in one of the numerous wooden chairs, thinking about a plan that he had concocted. He had read about half of the books within the library, and he already had as much knowledge and wisdom as the oldest of Sages. He knew the truth: The King was invading other countries for more land. Ian knew that this was completely wrong, and he wanted to do something to try and stop it. He knew that several armies were resisting, and Ian had realized that he, too, could make one. After all, most of there were made up out of a group with a Lord leading them into battle. He may just be the son of a Marquess, but then again, so was Eliwood, and he led an army to defeat the Dark Druid Nergal! There was just one problem; Why was King Anthony doing this? It was not like him.. And then, suddenly, it came to him.  
  
"Of course! How could I have been so blind!? It all makes sense!"  
  
With that, Ian decided that in five moons from now when the full moon occurred, when his father and most of the guards were gone, that he would make his escape. After all, he was getting tired of this musty old place anyway!  
  
"Maybe my father is right.." Ian could very well be a great mage, and a great leader.. What Ian didn't know was that this one decision would affect the entire continent.. 


End file.
